


Together we'll make it last.

by orphan_account



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Since there's no domestic fluff for these two I'll mak it myself, pewds has a girlfriend!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fluffy Pewd x Cutie cause no one has really done these two with a fluffy domestic setting.





	

Felix yawned, rolling over in bed and squinting in the harsh daylight. He pulled the blankets over his head and was about to go back into slumber when he heard an indignant 'hurumf!' from beside him and he remembered. 

'I have a girlfriend now'.

Felix was a restless sleeper as he'd been told many times by his girlfriend Marzia and tonight had been no different. He felt bad but couldn't do much to control it, except to sometimes sleep in the couch.

"Sorry. Slept bad again huh". Marzia's mumbled agreement answered his question and he sighed. He's got to find a way to figure this out. 

"I'm gonna go make breakfast". He says, more to himself than Marzia. 

While he made breakfast-pancakes,bacon, and eggs, he looked up some


End file.
